Love at Seawho would have thought
by MikaylaLeighR5
Summary: What if Jack had a sister who had come with them on the Titanic? And she fell in love just like her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I know i havent been on, in quite a while, but a lot of stuff has happened, and i've had no insipration at all, but this is actually a new andfinished story, so its all gonna be out today. I honestly dont know how long it'll be, but hopefully ya'll read, and review**

**and FORGIVE(:**

**Disclaimer-I dont own Titanic, or Maximum Ride. (Sadly or Fang would be with me right now. )**

**3 always!**

* * *

I smiled as my brother taught Miss Rose to "spit like a man." I found it kind of funny and was sketching the two of them leaning against the rail.

"Jack! Can ya'll please stop moving?" I called to my older brother. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Sorry Ives." He told me. I sighed, and quickly finished the larger details, and started on the smaller details of the couple.

"That's pretty good so far" a husky voice said in my ear, which made me jump, and drop my pencil.

I turned my head and saw a really cute guy my age. He had long, shaggy black hair with a fringe over his eyes, and I could easily see he worked out. I blushed as he handed my pencil back.

"Thank you, its really nothing," I told him, as I continued my sketch.

"That doesn't look like nothing. It's really good. Especially since your objects are in constant motion." He observed.

I looked at my brother, and Miss Rose, and smiled. "It's one of my specialty."

"I'm Nicholas Venom by the way." He introduced holding out his hand. I smiled and held mine out and he took and kissed it.

"I'm Ivy Dawson." I told him.

"You're not of First Class are you? I know almost all the girls in first class, and you're not one of them" he said.

I blushed, and looked down as Miss Rose's mother emerged with Ms. Brown, who've I've grown fond of, and some old creep named Ms. Calvert.

I watched as they talked and Ms. Brown helped Jack.

"Nicholas? What are you doing?" Ms. Calvert asked him. He looked at her.

I stood up, closing my sketch book. "He was telling me to leave. Which I was. Come on Jack" I told my brother. He gave me a look. Ms. Bukater stuck her nose up, and walked away with Rose, and Ms. Calvert.

I nodded briefly to Nicholas, as he walked past. He gave me a smirk.

"Well I'll be. I haven't seen him smile since that old bat brought him on the ship. You must be havin' an effect on him, Ivy correct?" Ms. Brown told me. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Well since your brother is their guest for saving Miss Rose, why don't you be mine?" Ms. Brown asked me. I smiled.

"I don't have anything nice to wear Ms." I told her. She sized me up, and smiled.

"I think I can help you with that dearie. Come on" Ms. Brown said as she led me and Jack back to her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: second chap. (: yeah, it's already way into the movie, but this is my story and if you dont knwo the movie, well then sucks to be you!**

**Disclaimer-dont own anything but Ivy and her children.**

* * *

I gasped as Ms. Brown finally let me look at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled slightly and flowed around my shoulders nicely, I had dark eyeliner, and foundation that looked natural, with a slight hint of lip gloss on. Ms. Brown had found a dress, and it fit me perfectly. It was a black flowy dress that reached my knees.

"It makes your legs look like they go on forever." Jack commented on the fact that I had long legs. I smiled, and watched as the sparkles caught the light.

"You look gorgeous Ivy, mom and dad would be proud" he told me. I looked at him, and smirked.

"Why don't you look very dashing Mr. Dawson" I smirked. He kissed my head, and held out an arm for me and Ms. Brown. We both took them, and we walked to the first class dining room.

We let Jack go when we got there so he could look for Rose, while Ms. Brown and I kept an eye out for Nicholas.

"Don't you look beautiful," a voice caught me. I turned and smiled as I saw Nicholas in a suit.

"Well I'm gonna go in and catch a seat. If you don't mind, Nicholas, taking care of my guest" Ms. Brown said.

He smiled. "Of course not Molly. It would be my pleasure" Nicholas told Ms. Brown. She nodded and walked away.

"So Miss Dawson, how about we take our seats?" Nicholas asked. I smiled.

"Ivy please. Miss is too formal" I corrected him.

"Very well, as long as you call me Nick, or Fang." He reasoned. I giggled and nodded.

We entered the dining room, and I gasped as its beauty.

"Fang!" a voice called. We turned and saw five other people waving to Nick.

"Come on" he said, and steered me over to them.

"Hey guys. This is Ivy Dawson, she's Ms. Brown's guest" Nick introduced.

I looked over the adults and teenagers. The eldest girl was blonde with sun kissed highlights, and was probably our age. The other guy our age was blonde-blonde hair with pale blue eyes. The first teen, who looked to be about 18-19, was African American, and had extremely curly hair. The youngest boy who looked to be about 15, had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. And the youngest girl looked to be about 13 and had blonde ringlets, and extremely baby blue eyes.

"Ivy, this is Max" Nick pointed to the eldest girl. "Iggy," the other man. "Nudge," the African American. "Gazzy," the youngest boy. "And Angel" the baby of the group.

I gave a polite smile.

"Are you from First class?" Angel asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Second class?" Gazzy asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm from third class. My brother won our tickets in a poker game" I told them.

They looked at me, and smiled.

"Thank goodness! We don't have to deal with a snotty, stuck up brat" Max commented. I giggled, and looked for my brother.

"Ivy, we're about to sit down for dinner. Are you ready?" Jack asked, coming over to me.

"About as ready as ever big brother" I told him. He held out an arm for me, and I switched from Nick to my brother.

"Have fun Ivy" Nick told me, kissing my hand. I blushed and Jack led me to the table.

"Someone has a crush" he sang in my ear. I elbowed him, and smiled as he pulled my chair for me. I sat down, and he sat next to me.

I looked at the utensils and took a deep breathe and prepared for a long dinner.

after dinner

We nodded to the women left at the table, and Jack and I left the dining room. I knew Jack had offered Rose the chance to come party with the third class, so I handed a small note to a doorman.

"You know Nicholas Venom?" I asked. He nodded.

"Who doesn't know Lord Nicholas?" he asked.

_'Lord?_' I thought.

"Do you mind giving him this for me?" I asked. He gave me a smirk, and left and gave it to him. He looked at it, then looked up, along with his friends. I smiled and gave a small wave. I walked to the staircase, and stood in front of the clock.

I realized Jack and Rose had already left, so I waited for them.

I turned and saw the six of them. "You wanna really party?" I asked, smirking.

They all shared a look, and nodded. I grabbed Nick's hand, and pulled them to the third class compartments.

When we got to where the party was being held, it was already in full swing. I smiled, as someone handed me a mug of beer. We clinked glasses and I took a sip, smiling.

"Ah! There is my beautiful little sister!" Jack shouted to me. I smiled and guided the six over to where him, Rose, Fabrizio and Tommy where.

"Come on! Lets dance" I told Nick, smiling.

Jack smiled at me. He knew I was in my element when it came to dancing. I led Nick to the floor, and we danced to an Irish jig, laughing with each other. I saw the other five join us with other partners.

We didn't leave the floor for more five songs, when I needed something to drink. I easily took Fabrizio's mug out of his hand, and took a sip of beer.

"You seem so in your element here Ivy" Max commented as we sat down. There wasn't enough chairs so Nick pulled me into his lap. I blushed deeply but thought nothing of it.

"I am Max. This is my element," I told her.

"Cheap beer?" Iggy asked, smirking.

I laughed.

"Sure, if you wanna add that in there. But here, with people that everyone looks down on, becoming a family. Dancing till your feet fall off" I told them.

"Ivy! Dance with me!" Fabrizio called. I laughed and let him pull me up, and we hit the dance floor, doing a relatively common dance for the Irish.

I ended up with Jack as we started to tap on the stage. We had learned the jig when we were young, and it had stayed with us. Everyone clapped for us, and I ended back up with Nick and the others.

A slower song came on and Nick stood up, offering his hand.

"Dance?" he asked.

"Don't even have to ask" I told him, and gave him my hand.

We went to the floor, and I heard Fabrizio and Tommy whistle. I smiled, and Nick pulled me closer, and we danced.

In the middle of the song Nick looked down at me, seeing I was shorter than him, even in heels, and lowered his head to mine.

Our lips met in a slow kiss.

We pulled away for air, and I blushed deep red.

The rest of the night we danced, drank and for me and Nick, kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**maybe it'll help get my inspirtation back!**

**disclaimer- dont own!**

* * *

I looked over the railing, and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breathe of ocean air.

Someone wrapped their arms around me, and laid their head on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here" I whispered.

"I wanted to see you" Nick told me, kissing my neck. I smiled, and covered his hands with mine.

We stared out at the open sea, and I shivered slightly from the cold air.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, briefly taking his coat off and wrapping it around me, then wrapping his arms around me again.

I shrugged, taking in his scent on the jacket.

"Wanted some fresh air and-" I was cut off by him pulling me away from the railing, and over to where we were hidden.

I gave him a curious look, and he smirked. He backed me into a wall, and met his lips with mine. I had to stand on my tip toe to reach him, so he easily lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hands went under my bum to hold me up, as we continued to kiss.

We had to break for oxygen but we didn't move from our position.

"Fang, man? Are you here?" we heard Iggy called. I unhooked my legs and slid to the floor as Iggy came around the corner.

"Wow. Did I interrupt something?" he asked, smirking. Nick rolled his eyes, and threw him a look.

"What did you want?" Nick asked him.

"Mum was looking for you." He answered. Nick sighed and nodded.

"You gonna be okay to get back to your cabin?" he asked me, looking into my eyes. I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm a big girl Nick. Don't worry, I'll be fine" I told him, smiling. He smirked.

"I'll walk her back Fang" Iggy offered. Nick nodded, and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later love" he told me. I nodded, and Iggy offered his arm and I smiled and took it.

We started a quiet walk back down to the Third Class corridors.

"So you really like him, don't you?" Iggy asked. I looked at him, before looking at the ground.

"More than I ever thought I would." I confessed. He smiled really big.

"Good, he deserves someone like you in his life. And we all approve of you" he told me. I giggled.

"That's nice to know" I said. He laughed, and we continued to talk all the way to my room.

"Well this is me. Thank you Iggy." I told him. He nodded, and bowed, teasingly.

I laughed and hugged him. "Good night Iggy."

"Good night Ivy." He told me, before I let myself into the room and collapsed on the bed.

"Someone had a good night. Yes?" Fabrizio asked. I smiled, and nodded.

"Very good night Fabrizio" I told him. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift off to sleep after that.

* * *

FF

I woke to the ship jolting. I bumped my head on the top bunk.

"Ivy?" Fabrizio asked.

"I felt that too Fabrizio. Get warm clothes, and your life preserver, and lets go find out what it was" I told my Italian friend. He nodded, and got down from the top bunk.

I quickly changed into khaki pants that belonged to me, and a long sleeve shirt, under a jacket. I saw there wasn't any life preservers and swore in Italian.

"Come on Fabrizio" I said, taking his hand, and pulling him out of the cabin.

We ran to the stairs and found it open, so we ran pass it, so if they did close it, we wouldn't be locked up. We didn't stop going until we reached the top deck.

"Ivy! Fabrizio!" we heard my brother call. I turned and saw Jack and Rose.

"Jack, what happened?" I asked, slightly shouting so I could be heard.

"We hit an ice berg" Jack informed us. I gasped, and started to shake.

"No…" I whispered. Jack immediately hugged me, shushing me.

"Ivy!" I heard a husky voice. I turned and saw Nick and his friends coming over to me. Jack let me go, and Nick brought me into his arms. Jack looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ivy," he spoke. I nodded. I knew the others, except Fabrizio, were confused.

"I don't like ships, and have always had the fear of dying in a shipwreck" I explained. Nick turned me around so I was looked at him.

"Listen to me Ivy. You are not going to die on this ship. Okay, I won't let that happen" he told me. I looked at him, with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Women and children!" a crewman yelled. I looked at Jack, and shook my head.

"I'm not leaving without you big brother" I told him. Jack gave me a stern look.

"Yes you are Ivy. You are gonna get on that lifeboat, you and Rose, and you are gonna get saved, and we'll see each other very soon." He ordered me. I looked at him, and glared.

"You can't lie to me Jack" I growled. He sighed.

"Now is not the time to stand up against me Ivy Moon Dawson" he told me.

"Women and children miss!" a crewman exclaimed to us.

He took Rose's arm, and guided Max, Nudge, Angel, and me to a lifeboat. I twisted and turned so I could get away. I ducked under their arms, and ran to Nick.

He caught me, and hugged me tightly to him. "Listen to me Ivy, you have to go on that lifeboat. Please Ivy, your brother and I will meet up with you soon. Trust me" he told me. I looked up at him, and he kissed me long and hard, pulling me closer to him.

We broke away, and he put his coat around me, kissing me once more, before directing me to the boat by himself.

"Trust me Ivy," he told me. I nodded, and let myself be put on the boat.

Max wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and I grabbed Rose's hand. I cringed as we dropped lower and lower into the water.

"Don't worry Ivy, or you Rose. Our brothers know what they're doing" Nudge told us. I nodded, and leant my head against Max's shoulder.

"Oh! I think this might help you with your fear Ivy," Angel told me, handing me a bag. I looked her confused.

I opened it, and saw my sketchbook, and several pencils.

"How?" I asked.

"Fang thought it might help you." Max told me. I smiled a soft smile, and took it out, and took a pencil, and began to draw the mighty Titanic.

"How can you draw at a time like this?" one old bat asked.

"How can you sit here, and know that a lot more people could fit in here, and not die?" I snapped back, continuing to draw.

No one questioned me anymore.

I kept drawing until the boat split in half, and it bobbed, before going under.

That's when I slammed my book to the boat, and cried.

Nudge gently took my sketchbook, and put it back in the bag, while Rose and Max hugged me.

I felt numb after that, so Max just rubbed my back, and let me go into a comatose state.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Read and review**

**dont own crap unless you count my OCs, and my laptop**

* * *

"Ivy? Come on, we're at the Carpathia" Max whispered to me, helping me stand up. we were both helped onto the deck, and one of the crewman took one look at me, and pointed to a lower deck.

"Third class is over there" he grumbled.

"That's nice to know, now where does First class go?" Max asked, glaring, and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. The crewman glared at me, and directed us to a high deck, and inside a ballroom.

Rose and me sat together, holding hands. I could easily tell she loved my brother very much.

"We're gonna go find some blankets, will you be okay?" Max asked us. I nodded.

I let Angel sit in my lap, even though she was far too old for it. I knew we all needed the comfort.

It took over twenty minutes for them to come back, but when they did, I broke into a smile, and let the tears run down my face. I ran over to my big brother and gave him a huge hug. He even lifted me off the ground and spun me, something he hadn't done since I was a little girl.

He set me back done, and I felt my heart give an extra beat as I looked at Nick. I took a step, and was caught in his arms. He squeezed me to him, and kissed my head.

"You're alive" I whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at me.

"I'm alive. I told you to trust me love" he answered. I smiled, and he met our lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

We broke away and I hugged Iggy and Gazzy, smiling.

"Hey Jack, do you think mom will freak about her babies almost dying?" I asked my big brother.

He snorted and nodded, laughing. I smiled with him, and couldn't help but feel secure in my love's arms.

* * *

FF a couple of hours

"What do you plan on doing when this ship docks love?" Nick asked. I shrugged, closing my eyes as his hand drew patterns on my thigh.

"Please! Ya'll have too much sexual tension! Go to a deserted room, and have at it!" Iggy exclaimed to us. I blushed, while Nick hit Iggy's shoulder.

"Okay, I really don't wanna hear that about my baby sister please" Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"Get over Jack" I teased him. He smiled at me, and grabbed my sketchbook from my lap.

"Jack! Get it back!" I cried, trying to reach my book. He held it away while he looked through it. I could tell that he had admiration for my drawings because he kept looking at them in amazement.

"These are amazing Ives." He commented, handing me the book back. I smiled, and blushed.

"Thanks bro. Nothing compared to yours though." I told him. He rolled his eyes, smiling.

We all heard the boat horn signal that we were a couple minutes away from New York's dock, and I could easily feel the anticipation of everyone.

We all knew there would be reporters, and press, ready and waiting. I, for one, wasn't excited.

"Come with me when the boat docks" Nick offered, as we all made our way to the railing of the Carpathia.

I looked at him, shocked. _'He wants me to come with him?_' I thought.

Jack looked at me, surprised, but he knew how much I cared for this man, even though we just met.

"You're old enough to make decisions for yourself Ivy" he told me. I smiled, but then I remembered my parents.

"I need to see my parents first, then without a doubt, I'm yours" I reasoned with him. Nick smiled, and kissed my forehead.

I could a bunch of people standing at the docks, waiting.

I wonder how many people will go home crying? Or asking why?

"Be safe Ivy. I'll see you with mom and dad." Jack told me as we docked. I nodded and we both hugged.

"Love you bro" I told him.

"Love you too sis" he answered. Nick, and me, along with the other five were among the first to get off that damn ship. I barely restrained myself from kissing the ground.

"Ivy!" someone screamed my name, and I turned and saw my parents, along with my best friend from when I was a toddler to when I was a teen.

I smiled and couldn't stop myself from running to her, and sharing with her a hug long over due, looking forward to my future.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"And that's how mummy and daddy survived the sinking of the once called the 'Unsinkable', along with falling in love" I told my two ten year olds, Faith, and Shade, and my adopted 15 year old daughter, Lily.

"Were you scared mummy?" my six year old, Riley, asked from his father's arms. Nick smiled at me.

"Very scared sweetheart, but your father told me to trust him, and I did." I told him. He smiled sleepy to me, and I stood up, plucking my baby boy from my husband, and holding him tightly to me.

"Time for beds kids. Does that help you with your report Lils?" Nick asked, standing up and placing his hand on my lower back.

She nodded, smiling. You could easily see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Thanks for sharing with me dad, mom" she thanked. I gave her a soft smile.

"Don't forget if you need any extra proof, I'm most likely positive your Uncle Jack might have some sketches he drew after we got home" I told my eldest daughter.

She blushed sheepishly, and held out an old leather sketchbook that was all too familiar to me, and I knew it held distant reminders of that night 10 years ago. "I was kinda hoping I could use yours, mom." She asked. I smiled, and nodded.

I gave Riley to Lily, and sent them off to bed, wishing them sweet dreams.

Nick pulled me to the couch in front of the fire we had going, seeing it was winter, and we laid there, relaxing.

"Were you glad you got on that ship?" Nick asked, rubbing the familiar pattern on my hip.

I looked at him. "Yes, very glad. Otherwise I never would have met you, and we wouldn't have four beautiful children" I told him, truthfully.

He smiled and kissed me, just like that night, when we danced, and drank cheap beer.

* * *

**Authors note: And so thats the end. **

**Let me know if i should just keep it liek this, or add a sequel to it.**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
